Being trusted
by The phenomenal writings
Summary: Sometimes all you need is being trusted.. peep in ...on special request of sami
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a quiet night of winter. The moon was sheltered by the murky looming clouds. She wrapped her shawl more tightly around herself as the cold waft of air blew. She was sitting on a chair in her garden starring at the starless sky. The rustling of leaves , creaking of crickets and howling wind was making the environment more serious. As she saw a young man (age nearly 30) entering inside and opening the main gate, she hurriedly stood up and went inside. He noticed her and get amazed on her reaction. Every day when he came ,she used to welcome him but today maybe she was angry with him.

He parked the car in the driveway and hurriedly get inside. He saw her sitting on the couch with a furious face.

**Abhijeet:** Ammi, kia hua?

In response she only turned her head on another side.

**Abhijeet:** Ammi aap mujh se naraz hain?

This time she turned towards him and said.

**A.M:** Kahan the tum aaj?

**Abhijeet:** Bureau gaya tha or kahan jaun ga.

**A.M:** Jhoot bol rahe ho. Jab tum apna phone nahi utha rahe the tab maine Daya ko phone kiya tu us ne kaha ke tum log bar mein ho.

**Abhijeet**: Ah ab samjha. Are hum log tu wahan aik mujrim ko pakarne gaye the. Aur phone ki battery dead ho gayi thi. sach mein.

She stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

**Abhijeet:** Ammi, sach mein. kia aap ko mujh par itna sa bhi bharosa nahi hai.(he opened his fingers a little).

**A.M:** (turned around) Nahi . mujhe tum par itna sara bharosa hai. She opened her hands wide . Abhijeet hugged her from back.

**Abhijeet**: (singing)Lo aaj mein kehta hoon ... (her mother looked at him affectionately) I love food. Ammi jaldi se khana laga dein bahut hi zyada bhook lag rahi hai.

**A.M:** Chal shaitan . Jake fresh ho jao mein nashta laga ti hoon phir tumhare liye aik achi khabar bhi hai.

AT DINING TABLE

**A.M:** Tum guess karo kya khabar ho sakti hai.

But he was soo busy in eating that he just shrugged his shoulders in no.

**A.M**: Dhruv aa raha hai.

Abhijeet's bite got struck in his food pipe.

**Abhijeet:** What . woh aa raha hai aur ye khushi ki khabar hai .

**A.M:** Tum tu jaante ho na ke bichara anath hai .woh yahan Mumbai main job dhundne aa raha hai. Ab us ke khaandan ke log yahan moujud hoon aur woh kisi hotel mein roke tu yeh acha tu nahi lage ga.

**Abhijeet:** Ammi aap tu jaanti hain na ke mujhe woh kitna zeher lagta hai. Ab dekh lijiye ga mujhe woh har waqt tang hi karta rahe ga. He is so irritating. I just hate him.

**A.M:** Aise nahi bolte beta woh tum se bara hai.(sirf 4 mahine) Acha bhai 4 mahine hi sahi par bara hai. Aur ab tum dono choti choti baton par jhagra nahi karna. Mera piyara beta. Apni ammi ki baat manta hai na.

AT NIGHT

Abhijeet and Daya were talking on a video call.

**Daya:** Kia hua boss aaj moun par 13 baj rahe hain.

**Abhijeet:** Kia bataon yaar. Mera aik cousin aa raha hai.

**Daya:** Tu is mein kiya baat hai

**Abhijeet:** Mujhe woh insaan bilkul bhi pasand nahi. par ammi ko us ke aane ki bahut khushi hai. Aise situations mein usse ammi ki full support hasil hoti hai.

**Daya:** Kab aaraha hai woh ?

**Abhijeet:** Kal sham ko.

**Daya:** Dekh lein ge usko. Tum tension na lo.

**A/N: SO ACTUALLY THIS WAS THE CHAPTER I REALLY WANTED TO POST ON MY BIRTHDAY. BUT BAD LUCK. I GOT SERIOUSY ILL FROM PAST MONDAY A ND STILL I AM IN FEVER **

**SORRY FOR A SHORT UPDATE BUT AFTER MY RECOVERY I WILL POST LONGER CHAPTERS.**

**TELL ME HOW IT WAS THROUGH YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS.**

**DO READ AND REVIEW **

**LOVE ADI LOVER**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The sunrays pouring into the room from the windows opposite him bathed his weary body in their warmth as a fresh breeze accompanying them tickled his hands and face. He was actually enjoying that sunny afternoon in the mid of winter. He took a leave from bureau because his mother forced him, so they could pick his cousin from the airport. Actually he was not in a mood of doing all this, that's why he was trying to make it as late as possible. Suddenly his mother came in the room and when she saw that his son was still not ready she said.

**A.M**: Abhijeet time dekha hai tum ne. 4 baj rahe hain . hum late ho rahe hain aur tum ab tak waise ke waise hi baithe ho .

**Abhijeet**: Maa, har jagah na aik adad waiting area hota hai take agar kisi ke ghar wale late ho jayein tu kuch der wo wahan apni tashreef ka tokra rakh le.

**A.M:** Ghalti se late ho jana alag baat hai aur (stressing on her words) jaan bojh kar late hona alag.

Abhijeet, finally stood up while murmuring

**Abhijeet:** Abhi se us ki itni side le rahi hain , us ke aane ke baad tu mujhe ghar se hi nikal diya jaye ga.

**A.M:** (Smiling ) Mujhe sab sunai deta hai.

**Abhijeet**: Good then.

AT THE AIRPORT

Both Abhijeet and his mother came out of the car. Abhijeet started stretching his arms and back. He looked around himself. He said to his mother while staring towards an airplane.

**Abhijeet**: Us ko phone kar ke bolein ke hum log bahar kharein hain . aa jaye.

But he got no answer so he turned around and saw his mother was not standing by the car . He didn't take too long to figure out where his mother was. She was standing at some distance along with Dhruv who was touching her feet. He made a really annoying face and started proceeding towards his mother. **Abhijeet :(**coming closer to them)Ammi ghar ja kar baat kar lijiye ga abhi nahi nikle to yahan bahut rush ho jaye ga.

**Dhruv**: (smiling sarcastically) Ah...aaj to bare bare log aaye hain. (turning his head towards the sky) aaj suraj kahan se nikla hai.

**Abhijeet**: Aaj tak tum mein koi farq nahi aaya.

**A.M:** Tum dono tu yahin shuru ho gaye (pulling Abhijeet aside) Maine tumhein mana kiya tha na ke koi jhagra nahi karo ge.

**Abhijeet**:(complaining) Aap mujhe hi kyun kehti hain baat tu us ne shuru ki thi na.

**A.M:** Par meri bhi to tum se kuch baat hui thi na.

He simply nod his head in yes and started walking towards the car .

**Dhruv**: (just to irritate him) Ye saman bahut sara hai thora carry kar loge.

**Abhijeet**:(turning towards him) Dusre sheher(city) se bhi tu tum carry kar ke laye ho na yahan bhi kar lo.

But his mother angry look forced him to do that too.

Finally they reached home after a long drive. The whole time his mother and Dhruv were talking while he was just cursing Dhruv under his breath.

**A.M:** (entering inside) pehle fresh ho jao jab tak mein khana laga deti hoon.

**Dhruv:** Nahi aunty , pehle mein thori der soun(sleep) ga phir khana khaun ga.

**A.M:** Chalo phir thori der aaram karlo phir uth kar khana kha lena. (signaling towards a room) woh raha tumhara kamra. kisi bhi cheez ki zaroorat ho tu keh dena.

Dhruv started dragging his luggage to the room. He was trying his best to pretend that he is facing difficulty in carrying his stuff.

**A.M:** Beta tum rehne do waise bhi thake hue ho ge. Main Abhijeet se rakhwa don gi.

Dhruv smiles on his victory and winked and Abhijeet who was entering inside the house. Abhijeet angrily looked at him and without saying a word he just went inside lift up all his bags and just threw them on his bed.

**Dhruv:** Oh hello mister, kuch ethics bhi hote hain.

**Abhijeet:** Really, tumhare mon( face) se ye baatein achi nahi lag rahein.

**Dhruv**: (coming closer to him) Abhi aunty hain warna mai tumhein ache se batata. ke mere mon se kaun si baat achi lagti hai aur kon si nahi.

**Abhijeet:** Acha kiya kar lete agar Ammi na hoti ton.

**Dhruv**: Tum jaante nahi ho beta meri phaunch(reach) kahan tak hai. ghalat insaan se panga le liya hai tum ne.

**Abhijeet**: wow tumhari kahin tak phaunch bhi hai. jaan kar khushi hui. Mujh se dur hi rehna kyun ke mera koi bharosa nahi.

Saying that he came out of the room and straight went towards his room. Abhijeet's mother saw him . she smiled at his son behavior and followed him to his room.

She slowly opened the door and saw that his son was sitting angrily on the bed . after seeing her , he slowly crawls under his blanket. she came to him and softly put her hand on his head.

**A.M:** Lagta hai koi mujh se naraz hai.

Abhijeet pulled some more blanket towards his face.

**A.M:** Beta kabhi kabhi majboori hoti hai. Ab woh mehmaan hai khayal karna tu banta hai na.

Abhijeet throws blanket from his face and said

**Abhijeet:** Maa hamari sirf itni baat hui thi ke us ke sath jhagra nahi karna ye nahi hui thi ke us ke kaam bhi karne parien ge.

**A.M**: Tu tum ne meri pehli baat konsa mani . aap dono airport par bhi lar rahe the.

**Abhijeet:** Aap tu wahin khari thin aap ne dekha nahi tha jhagra ussi ne shuru kiya tha.

**A.M:** Tu beta tum ignore kiya karo. agar aap koi jawab do ge hi nahi tu woh aap ko kyun tang kare ga. ab airport par bhi aap ne khud hi jawab de diya tha , phir mein usse kese kuch kehti . Bas thore dino ki baat hai. Thora sa cooperate kar lo .

**Abhijeet**: Sirf aap ki wajah se maan raha hoon.

She softly kissed on his forehead.

**Abhijeet**: Ammi yeh nahi kiya karien . ab main bara ho gaya hoon.

**A.M:** Acha. tum jitne bhi bare ho jayo mere liye hamesha waise hi aik chote bache ki tarah raho ge. aur yeh is waqt kyun so rahe ho .

**Abhijeet**:(smiling) woh tu main sirf ghussa dikhane ke liye leta tha.

**A.M:** Acha chalo niche aao mujhe tum se kuch mangwana hai.

**Abhijeet:** OK madam.

**A/N: Hello guys. sorry for a short update but its really hard to manage college studies and other things. **

**Some of the readers are liking the word ammi and some are requesting for the word maa . so i am using both of them to fulfill the wish of my all readers. **

**missed cutie pari samaha and duo lover.**

**i will update you are the reason soon .**

**do read and review**

**love**

**adi lover**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

**A/N: Hi guys. After a long time. Sorry for all the readers of this story actually I was thinking for a better plot. Now I am back and will try my best to continue it side by side. You are the reason is coming to end so after that I will focus on it too…**

**Enjoy guys. And don't forget to read and review. **

_**RECAP:**__ Till now, we have read that one of Abhijeet's orphan cousin came to Mumbai in search of a job and he is staying with them. Abhijeet don't like him a pin because he is annoying but his mother is very enthusiastic about his cousin staying with them. _

…_

Abhijeet was doing his file work while cursing Dhruv under his breath. If there was someone whom he hated more than Dcp Chitrole, than he was him. Abhijeet never likes his personality...his non serious attitude, stupid jokes and be free at all times and his mother excessive support to him used to get on his nerves. After getting irritated of repeatedly doing file work and thinking about him, he stood up to fetch a glass of water. While passing infront of Dhruv's room, he found him watching a movie with whole concentration. Dhruv noticed him standing but didn't say anything. Abhijeet furiously went towards his room and turns off the internet device and put his mobile phone on charge. After some minutes, as he expected, he saw Dhruv coming towards him. He made himself busy in files.

Dhruv: (angrily) Yeh internet kyun band kiya hai?

Abhijeet: (without looking at him) Phone charge karna tha. Is liye band kiya.

Dhruv: (still in the same tone) Kiya matlab phone charge karna tha. (pointing towards another plug) wahan bhi tu kar sakte the na.

Abhijeet: (standing up from his chair) Pehli baat tu yeh ke mera jahan dil chahe ga mein wahan charge karoon ga…aur dusri….ke tum yaha job dhondne aaye ho tu wahi dhundo…yun har waqt kamre mein pare rehke film dekhne se nokri nahi milti.

Dhruv: (smiling proudly) Aap ko batata chaloon ke famous businessman Vikram ke office mein vacancy hai …aur maine wahan apply kiya hai tu…

Abhijeet: (sarcastically cutting him) Tumhare jate tu poora office khali ho jaye ga.

Dhruv: (passing him a disgusting look, asked him) Zara apni zubaan dikhana. Kahin kali tu nahi.

Abhijeet: (angrily) Meri zubaan agar kaali hoti na tu tum 1 lakh dafa mar chuke hote.

Dhruv: (continued with the same proud) Khair mujhe kal interview ke liye bulaya hai. Aur mujhe kuch preparations karni hain.

He turned around to leave when he heard Abhijeet saying...

Abhijeet: Best of Luck.

Dhruv looked at him while raising his eyebrows.

Abhijeet: (managing himself on his seat) Itna hairan kyun ho rahe ho. Zahir hai ab sirf luck hi tumhare kaam aa sakti hai tumhein yeh job dilwane ke liye.

Dhruv passed a hatred look to him who was now again busy with his file. As Abhijeet felt him going he turned around to watch him but his smile vanished because of the sight. Anybody could say his heart beat stopped for some minutes. His mother was staring right at him and by her looks, it can be easily guessed that she heard everything.

Abhijeet: (trying to control the situation) Maa...woh…

But she started going without listening to him. He stood up and went after her. She directly went to her room and Abhijeet followed her.

Abhijeet: Ammi baat tu sunein meri...

A.M: (sadly) Kia baat sunoon. Sab sun kar hi tu aarahi hoon abhi. Jo Jo aap farma rahe the… sab suna maine.

Abhijeet: (in a little irritation) Aap usse kuch nahi kehtien. Kabhi bhi. Sirf mein hi aap ko bura nazar aata hoon.

A.M: Beta uss ke maa baap nahi hain.

Abhijeet: (unintentionally) Mere bhi tu baba nahi hain.

A silence prevailed the room for a minute. No one dared to speak anything. After some moments of an awkward silence his mother looked towards him. There was something more to see rather than shame in his eyes. Tears were dangling from his eyelashes while he was staring down towards the floor. She cupped his face and made him looked towards her.

A.M: Beta, main janti hoon lekin tumhare pass tu main hoon na. (keeping his hand in hers) bas main chahta hoon ke mera beta aisa koi kaam na kare jis se kisi ko koi takleef ho. (holding his face) Tum tu mere pyare bete ho na.

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes. He smiled and put his head on her lap while she continued to ruffle his hair.

…..

Next day

Abhijeet was sitting in the hall enjoying some free time while reading a novel when he saw Dhruv entering. His hand was having a bandage while he was looking so much angry.

Abhijeet: (naughtily) Kya dhakke mar ke nikal diya.

But instead of replying. Dhruv went to his room shutting the door with a bang. Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly but just then something happened that made him shocked to core.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

**A/N: Hi guys. Back with another update, Thank you so mu8ch for your precious reviews. Thanks to the readers too. Is chapter ko line mein bahut mehnat lagi hai. ...haye…...Dil khol ke lambe lambe reviews dena.. parhne mein maza aata ahi. Jaise aap logon ko story parh kar aata hai. ...ok no more bak bak...**

**And yes sumaiyya… your plot is nice that's why I am writing on it... I am so sorry for being this late but I was actually thinking of their further story … no need to sorry read and enjoy. Tysm for this.**

**ENJOY.**

Abhijeet saw the head of CBI Mr. Ashok rushing into his house along with Acp sir and some other CBI officers. He was not getting anything that why are they here but he could tell by the look of anger on their faces that they hadn't come to the party. But the thing that was disturbing him the most was that why ACP sir is alone with them? And why is he looking Guilty?

He tried to stand but stumbled back, showing how confused he was. He holds the corner of the table to support himself. But before he could utter something, two of the officers hurried forward and tied his hands behind his back and handcuffed them. And the rest of the officers spread in his house without his permission as if he had stolen a treasure and hid it. He tried to jerk their hands away from him but the more he tried to move, the more they tightened their grip on him.

"Ye sab kya hai?" He asked angrily, casting a confused glance at all of them.

But instead of Acp sir (whom he thought would explain the things), Mr. Ashok replied;

"Aik mujrim ko ghar mein jagah de rakhi hai aur pooch rahe ho ke kyun aaye hain hum." Mr. Ashok replied while chattering teeth.

Some thoughts came to his mind immediately but he shook them in disbelief.

"Aap kis bare mein baat kar rahe hain?" He asked flatly.

Meanwhile, the rest of the officers came back with handcuffed Dhruv. He was struggling more than Abhijeet to free himself instead of kneeling against the situation.

Mr. Ashok threw a disgusting glance at both of them and picked up the lying remote and turned on the tv. A headline was flashing on all of the news channels.

"FAMOUS BUISENESSMAN VIKRAM KO AAJ SUBAH UN KI OFFICE MEIN QATAL KAR DIYA GAYA."

Lightning struck on both of them. Businessman Vikram. The same man to whom Dhruv went for the job has been murdered.

"Tu aap ne hamien kyun pakra hai. Ja kar us ke khooni ko pakriye." Dhruv shouted, but he instantly lowered his voice seeing their stern gazes on him.

"Wahi tu kar rahe hain. (to his officers) Le chalo in dono ko. Baqi ki cheezien zara tafseel se poochien gien."

Abhijeet expected that Acp sir will say something but his silence hurts him the most. He shot anger yet hatred filled glance towards Dhruv. The only barrier that was stopping him from killing him was that he was handcuffed.

…

The room was huge but there wasn't anything in it except for the table and two chairs on which they were seated. Mr. Ashok and Acp sir were standing in front of them. Mr. Ashok was right starring him in his eyes like he was finding a way to his mind to dig out the truth.

"Tumhare ghusse ke bare mein suna hai, par shayad tumne mere ghusse ke bare mein kuch nahi sunna."

"Dekhien, mera is mamle se koi lena dena nahi hai. Yeh jane aur is ke kam." He answered.

"Kaise lena dena nahi hai. Who tumhare ghar mein rehta hai …...is ka matlab tum bhi is sab mein shamil ho."?

"Abhijeet tumhein in ki baat par yaqeen hai ke maine khoon kiya ahi." Dhruv asked him not to believe it.

Abhijeet didn't answer him but he was internally boiling with anger. Every passing second was making him angrier. He looked towards Acp sir but a piercing voice touched his ears

"Un ki taraf mat dekho. Cid is case ko solve nahi kare ge. Aur who tum logon se jo bhi baat karien gein, hamare samne karien gein." He looked towards them and then added "Hum thori der mein dubara aate hain. Jab tak agar koi bahana sochna hai tu soch lo. Kyunke sachai tu samne aa hi jaye gi." And they both went out from there banging the door on them and locking the door from outside.

After their departure. Abhijeet stood up from his chair, rubbing his wrist on which the handcuffs were tied a minute before. He went towards Dhruv and stand in front of him. He remained standing there staring him making him uncomfortable.

"Dhruv.' He finally says, unable to contain his silence a little longer. Dhruv tilts his head back, looked up at him. He can see the fear settle in when it clicks-... when he finally realizes that the last person, he would like to face was standing in front of him.

"Abhijeet." He says; struggling to his feet but hardly stand up straight. He looks at him pleadingly but Abhijeet was not in a mood of listening to him. His fist was closer to him and he had to clench it, knowing how good it would feel to punch his face.

"Abhijeet mera yaqeen karo plzz. Tum hi meri madad kar sakte ho" He attempts to back up a step, but bumps into the table. He catches himself by pressing his hand onto the glass and straighten back up. Abhijeet looks down to the floor and inhales a breath. Then another. And one more just for show. He shook his head and raise his eyes back to his. He calmly walks around the chair and intercepts him. He was not really an advantage size wise as they were about the same build. However, he was definitely at an advantage if you take his anger into consideration, and Dhruv can clearly see that.

"Tu tumhare hath par kaise ye chot aayi?" He asked grinning his teeth.

"Ye tu us waqt kaanch uthate hue lag gayi thi." He answered quietly.

He inhales a calming breath, then roll his neck and pop his jaw. When that doesn't help ease his urge to make him bled, he reached forward, grab the collar of his shirt and shove him hard against the wall, pinning his neck with his forearm. He looked him hard in his eyes and let him know how the next few minutes are about to play.

"Is se pehle ke main tumhara khoon kar doon sach batao sab." But before he could take any further step A voice came from behind "Ruk jao Abhijeet." and anyone could tell by looking at Abhijeet's face that he stopped breathing for a second.


End file.
